


[Podfic] You Are

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofYou Areby clytemnestrasSummary:Natasha contemplates her life and whether or not she is truly free.
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342133) by [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/you-are_202012) | 00:00:54


End file.
